Thank God I Found You
by supersarah1997
Summary: Bella Swan just moved away from her mom, and friends. She takes a walk at night and someon attacks her. But little does she know someones following her and saves her. Who is it. What's his secret. What will happen. There are vamps and humans
1. Chapter 1

Today was a sad day. It was the last day I had with my friends. Me and my friends were having a sleepover before I left Phoenix. I was moving to Forks, Washington so my mom can spend some time with her fiance, Phil.

"Hey, come on, this is the last time we're gonna see you. Don't make it sad, make it happy," my one friend, Sarah said.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm just gonna miss you guys _so_ much;" I explained.

"Okay let's play truth or dare," Delaney said.

"I'll go first," Kaitlynn suggested. "Okay, truth or dare, Lizzie."

"Truth."

"Is it true that you're crushing on someone?"

" Uh…Yes, yes it is."

"OOH," we all said in unison.

The whole night went on like that. We played truth or dare, we watched scary movies, gave each other makeovers, and we talked about what we were gonna do without each other.

The next day all my friends went home, and my mom drove me to the airport. Before I went through security she gave me the biggest hug ever and told me that she loves me. I couldn't help but cry. This was really sad. I was leaving my mom, my friends, my family, even my sunshine. (Forks was never ever sunny).

The plane ride was difficult. Mostly because the person next to me looked like he smelled something really bad. He looked my age, 17, he had bronze hair, was muscular, and was probably the most gorgeous creature on the planet. I had to listen to my MP3 to take my mind off of him.

Once I got off, got through security, and went to the parking lot, I saw my dad. His name was Charlie, he had short black hair, was tall, and, oh yea, he was chief of police in Forks.

"Hi, Dad," I said. I was happy to see someone I knew.

"Hey, Bells," my dad said happily. "I still got your truck from last year in the driveway."

"Cool."

There wasn't much conversation after that. Charlie was quiet. I liked the quiet. If it were Renee, she would be talking my ear off. But it isn't. And she wasn't. Sarah and I were texting, while Charlie was driving. I missed her the most. It's sad when you move away from all your friends. Especially in your Jr. year in high school. Oh well.

When we got home it was 11:00 pm. Charlie went to bed after he showed me around. I got unpacked, then called Sarah. After her and I got off the phone, it was midnight. I wasn't tired, so I decided to talk a walk. That probably wasn't my best idea. It was dark, and I was clumsy. That's when I heard footsteps behind me.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry this chapter was short. The guy on the plane was obviously Edward.**

**~Sarah**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine I do not own the characters. Except 4 Edward we're married lol

Sorry the last chapter was short

~Sarah

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**I tried to ignore the footsteps. They were getting closer and closer. Now I started to walk quicker. Was I being Followed? I couldn't tell. Then I started to run.**

"**Why are you running?" a man asked.**

"**Who are you?" I asked.**

"**I'm your worst nightmare," The man said**

**That's when it hit me. I was being followed. I was being followed by a murderer! I started to run faster. Then someone came up behind me and through me on the ground. I figured it was the man. I couldn't see him because of how dark it was. Then he picked me up again. That's when someone else came. I thought it was one of his friends. Until he spoke.**

"**Get off of her." This voice was a perfect, velvet voice. He sounded angry. **

"**Make me," the man said.**

**Then, before I knew it I was grabbed out of his hands, and set on the ground. I heard the velvet voice growl. Then, the attacker screamed. He got up from the ground, and tried to fight the velvet voiced man. That didn't go to well when the velvet voiced man jumped on him, and made his leg snap. I smelled blood. This made me dizzy. Then I became unconscious. **

**When I woke up in the morning, I was in my bed. It was like I never even left. That was weird. I knew I wasn't dreaming because when I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, I had a bruise on my head that wasn't there yesterday. I began to get annoyed.**

**I decided to forget about it. I had school today. Even though I wanted to skip so bad, I wouldn't make myself come to do it. So, I got dressed, ate some cereal, and fixed my hair. I found a not from Charlie that said:**

**Dear, Bella**

**I have to work early today but I will see you later after school. I wish you all the luck in the world. I changed your tires cause the old ones were pretty bare**

**Love Charlie**

**That was sweet of him. Although it would be nice if he were here. Oh well. At least I didn't have to explain my bruise to him. I need to get over it, and get my sorry butt to school. I still had an hour before I actually had to leave. I guess I could call Sarah and tell her about last night. Maybe I should just text.**

**Bella: Hey Sarah u'll never guess wat happned lst nite**

**Sarah: OMG wat**

**Bella: I was attacked**

**Sarah: OMG r u ok**

**Bella: yea**

**Sarah: im so srry wat happned**

**Bella: I went 4 a walk after we talked and I heard sum1 following me then sum1 picked me up and through me on the ground he picked me up again but sum1 saved me**

**Sarah: who the heck saved u**

**Bella: idk**

**Sarah: omg can I tell any1**

**Bella: not my mom definitely not mom she would flip**

**Sarah: k g2g peace**

**Bella: bye**

**Now she knows, and soon all my friends would. Not good, oh well.**


End file.
